Emiya
This page contains information about Archer in Fate/Another. Innates Far Sight *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Reveals an area of 900 for 8 seconds.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 **'Cast range : '''Unlimited **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Improved by:' Clairvoyance attribute ***Area revealed increased to 1400 ***Cooldown reduced by 5 seconds ***Reveals invisible units Skills Knife Throw *'Mana Cost:' 100 **Throws knives at the target which jump targets depending on level. '' Each knife deals 100 damage. '' Passively increases Archer's damage and attack speed.'' Knives can jump to the same target. ***Level 1: Throws 1 knife. Increases Archer's damage by 5% and Aspd by 10%. ***Level 2: Throws 2 knives. Increases Archer's damage by 10% and Aspd by 20%. ***Level 3: Throws 3 knives. Increases Archer's damage by 15% and Aspd by 30%. ***Level 4: Throws 4 knives. Increases Archer's damage by 20% and Aspd by 40%. ***Level 5: Throws 5 knives. Increases Archer's damage by 25% and Aspd by 50%. **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Deals 250+100*SpellLV damage at a range of 3000 to the target after a 2.5 seconds charge. 50% of the damage done as Area of Effect damage in a range of 250. Stuns for 2 seconds. 20 seconds cooldown.'' ***Level 1: Deals 350 damage and stuns for 2 seconds at a range of 3000. 175 is dealt in an area of 250. ***Level 2: Deals 450 damage and stuns for 2 seconds at a range of 3000. 225 is dealt in an area of 250. ***Level 3: Deals 550 damage and stuns for 2 seconds at a range of 3000. 275 is dealt in an area of 250. ***Level 4: Deals 650 damage and stuns for 2 seconds at a range of 3000. 325 is dealt in an area of 250. ***Level 5: Deals 750 damage and stuns for 2 seconds at a range of 3000. 375 is dealt in an area of 250. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Cast Range:' 3000 **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds Rho Aias *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Creates a shield that blocks 500+200*SpellLV damages lasting over 7 seconds. 24 seconds cooldown.'' ***Level 1: Creates a shield that blocks 700 damages lasting 7 seconds. ***Level 2: Creates a shield that blocks 900 damages lasting 7 seconds. ***Level 3: Creates a shield that blocks 1100 damages lasting 7 seconds. ***Level 4: Creates a shield that blocks 1300 damages lasting 7 seconds. ***Level 5: Creates a shield that blocks 1500 damages lasting 7 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Special:' Targets self. **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds Unlimited Blade Works *'Mana Cost: 800' **''Enters a Reality Marble for 12 seconds with swords raining down in it, dealing 5+10*SpellLV physical damage each. Archer gains new spells inside. Has an area of effect of 1150.'' ***Level 1: Swords do 15 damage each. ***Level 2: Swords do 25 damage each. ***Level 3: Swords do 35 damage each. ***Level 4: Swords do 45 damage each. ***Level 5: Swords do 55 damage each. **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds Skillset in Unlimited Blade Works These skills replace the normal skillset whenever Archer uses Unlimited Blade Works. All skills listed below can be improved by learning the Projection attribute. Knife Throw 2 *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''' Works the same way as normal Knife Throw but cooldown is 3 seconds.' Piercing Spear of Death *'Mana Cost:' 125 **Deals 400 damages to a target after 1 second cast time. Stuns for 1 second.'' **'Cooldown:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds Rulebreaker *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Deals 200 damage.'' **'Cooldown:' 4 seconds **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds''' Excalibur *'''Mana Cost: 200 **''Generates an Excalibur beam dealing 600 damage with a range of 1000.'' **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds Sword Rain *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Generates 3 waves of Swords each dealing 200 damage in an area of 1150. Stuns for 0.1 second, channels for 2 seconds.'' **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Cast Time:' Channelling Attributes Clairvoyence *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''Increases sight range of Reveal by 500 and reduces cooldown by 5 seconds. Archer gains 200 sight range at night. Grants Far Sight invisibility detection.'' Hrunting : Caladbolg II *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Grants Hrunting ability after Far Sight is used.'' Hrunting *'Mana Cost:' All **''Deals 500+Current Mana of Archer to the target. 50% of the damage is dealt to enemies in a 1000 range around the target. **'''Cooldown: 60 seconds **'Cast Range:' 3000 **'Cast Time:' 4 seconds Mind's Eye(True) *'Required Stat Points:' 13 **''Physical attacks of Archer have 15% chance to stun the target for 1 second. Increases Great Magic by 5% (10% in total) and Armor by 10. Projection *'''Required Stat Points: 16 **''Upgrades certain skills in Unlimited Blade Works:'' ***''Knife Throw'' cooldown reduced by 1 second. ***''Piercing Spear of Death'' stun increased by 0.5 seconds, damage increased by 250, mana cost increased by 50. ***''Rulebreaker'' disables Command Spells for 4 seconds when used, damage increased by 200, mana cost increased by 50. ***''Excalibur'' damage increased by 400, mana cost increased by 50. ***''Sword Rain'' damage increased by 100. Crane Wing *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''After Knife Throw is used four times, Crane Wing is enabled.'' Crane Wing *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Sends a Crane Wing that deals 500+20*Intelligence to the target in an area of 300.'' **'Cooldown:' 4x Knife Throw **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cast Time:' 0.85 seconds Arrow Rain(Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast Unlimited Blade Works, then Rho Aias within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **Archer spawns a massive amount of arrows in Unlimited Blade Works after 3 seconds in air(Attack power unknown), ending with a wave of Broken Phantasms that do 250 damage each and stun for 1 second. Double damage on Berserker. The number of arrows is split between each enemy in Unlimited Blade Works.'' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Required Mana:' 1200 Category:Servants